The identification and separation of specialized circulating cells, such as circulating tumor cells (CTCs) or pathogenic cells such as Escherichia coli (E. coli) is very desirable for advancing the knowledge of cancer types, for diagnostics, and for monitoring the progress of cancer treatments.
One conventional method of identifying and separating specialized circulating cells utilizes different fluorescent materials to tag different cells based on their specific surface chemistry. The cells are then sorted based on their different fluorescent colors. This method, however, attaches secondary molecules to the cell of interest and may modify the surface characteristics of the cells, which is undesirable. Other methods of locating rare cells in circulation involve video or microscopy techniques, which are painstaking and very time-consuming processes.
Diagnostic applications for specialized circulating cells typically require the ability to be used with small analysis volumes. In addition, reagents for such applications are very expensive. Because only a small number of target cells are contained in the specimen and they are at low concentrations, high sensitivity (i.e. the ability to correctly identify the target cells) and high specificity (i.e. the ability to correctly identify cells that are not the target cells) are desirable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide methods for both identification and segmentation or separation of rare cell types for both diagnostic and treatment purposes. A ready-to-operate system for both identification and segmentation or separation of rare cell types for both diagnostic and treatment purposes is likewise desirable. Diagnostic systems and methods that enhance sensitivity are desirable, in addition to systems and method with high specificity, as incorrect identification causes incorrect or unnecessary treatment.